


Brazen

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone comes to greet him, Harry's back from the USA, M/M, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Draco Loves Harry in 100 Words community on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazen

“Whoa! Harry! Brazen, that!”

Draco let go of his boyfriend to look at Ron with confusion. Around them the portkey arrivals section of Gatwick buzzed with excited families and impatient business travelers. “What’re you on about, Weasley?”

“Oh,” Harry said, his hands still holding tight to Draco’s. “Ron must mean the glamour.”

“Glamour?” Draco took off his dark sunglasses. 

“Harry?” Draco said, confused, holding his boyfriend out at arm’s length, sunglasses dangling from one hand. “Where’s your handsome chocolate skin?”

Harry shrugged, resigned. “I was undercover for the whole sting. It isn’t safe to be a black man in America.”


End file.
